Love or Revenge
by ForsakenAngel88
Summary: Bakura is in Egypt preparing for the Pharaohs arrival for his memories. But what happens when he meets up with a certain blonde Egyptian. Will be choose to follow his heart or his duty. Love or Revenge?


My first completed fanfic ever :) I'd love to hear if you liked it so please leave a review and fav if you do like it :D

The hot sun was blazing down upon his pale skin. It had been centuries since he'd set foot in these sands. The overwhelming warmth was almost unbearable compared to the cooler weather he was used to in Japan. Bright light and heat bounced off the endless sand creating a mirage, making it difficult to see far into the distance.

Bakura scoffed as he began his walk through town, his white skinned body was not cut out for these harsh conditions. He had only been here a few days and he could already feel the burning rays of the sun penetrate his skin, leaving a pink tinge. Keeping to the only slightly cooler shadows of the town, he continued his way to his destination, the final piece in his revenge plan against the Pharaoh; his burial ground.

He had made sure to arrive in Egypt a week before Yugi and the others so he could prepare his final move. Smiling to himself, he could feel the excitement start to swell. How long had he waited for this moment? How many times had be tried to obtain the Millennium Items and failed? How many times had that bastard Pharaoh and his goodie-goodie friends disrupted and put a stop to his plans? None of that mattered now, everything was falling into place. Once Yugi arrived tomorrow with the remaining items he would be separated from the Pharaoh and he could finally take his revenge without them interrupting. The Pharaoh would finally fall at his hands and his people would finally be able to move on in peace.

As he moved forward his speed increased, the adrenaline filling his veins, each step taking him closer and closer to his destiny. Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye, all adrenaline ceased in his body as he stopped and turned to see what had caught his attention. The world seemed to vanish around him. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest as he spotted the familiar dirty blonde hair of a teen his age. He moved back behind a market stall as to not be seen but kept an eye on the youth. Like him, the Egyptian had grown up since Battle City. His hair was slightly longer than it had been and he had gained some more muscle, but what caught Bakuras attention were the young man's lavender eyes.

Even from this distance he could see the glint of sadness and guilt. Memories flooded back as he stared at the man across the market place. A strong urge filled him; an urge to go up to the man and comfort him. His body started to move on its own, without thinking he began moving from his place behind the stall and headed across the market place. He made it about a quarter of the way before he heard the man's name being called.

"Marik, there you are."

"Sister, Odion; I was just collecting some supplies for dinner." Marik smiled, turning to face the pair.

Snapping out of his trance he looked over in the direction he heard the voice and saw a women and an older man walk over to Marik. He watched for a moment longer, noticing Marik's eyes fill with a small sparkle, clearly a mask to cover the empty void they had just been moments ago.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself, "If they see me they'll definitely tell Yugi and my plan will be ruined."

Quickly the pale teen fled from the exposed market street he'd started to cross. As he ran, Marik glanced over to where he'd been standing.

"Is everything alright Marik?" Ishizu enquired, looking over to see what he was looking at.

Marik turned his attention back to his older sister, "hmm, just thought I saw something."

"All right, well we should head off. We still have a few preparations to attend to before the Pharaoh arrives. Are you sure you won't be joining us for dinner, you haven't visited in a while." Ishizu asked, concern lacing the young woman's voice.

Marik smiled, "Sorry, I have a few things do to this evening, but I'll make sure to visit soon." he tried to sound as convincing as possible. He hated lying to his family.

Ishizu hugged her younger brother, "Make sure you do, it's been quiet without you around."

Odion came up to the pair and ruffled the younger man's hair, "Take care little brother."

"You too Odion, I'll see you guys tomorrow alright." he replied, smiling genuinely at his small family, before heading off in the opposite direction then them.

Once they were out of view, he looked back at the place he had caught sight of what he thought was someone with long white hair. He glanced around to see if he could recognize anyone in the market, but all he saw were the same people he saw every day. "Bakura?" he whispered sadly to himself, "No it couldn't have been…" sighing, he continued on his way home.

Unbeknownst to him, said teen had been watching him the entire time from the shadows. Bakura clutched his chest, his heart aching, yearning to talk to the other male. He growled at himself, "What the hell is wrong with me. I don't have time to waste on these stupid feelings." He turned to leave, but something kept nagging at him to follow Marik. Growling again he stormed off in the direction Marik had gone, hoping he hadn't lost him.

Marik hadn't gone very far, he was slowly walking through the street heading towards the edge of town. Bakura contemplated just walking up to him in the street but was still having an internal battle with himself if he even wanted Marik to know he was in Egypt, so he just followed the teen, keeping out of sight. It wasn't long before they reached a small apartment building right on the edge of town. The building was old and looked like it hadn't been maintained very well over the years, frowning he followed Marik in.

Bakura followed Marik up until he walked through his front door. He wanted to go knock, but still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, so he just sat in the small hallway watching the door. "I shouldn't be here, what is this going to accomplish." he spoke quietly to himself. "I can't be distracted, I need to defeat the Pharaoh; I need to avenge my people… but why do I feel like this when I see him? Why can't I get him out of my head? I've never had these feelings before; no one has ever gotten close to me before. No one has tried to understand me or get to know me. I want to know what this is; I want to know why I'm so drawn to him."

The pale teen stood up and headed towards the door Marik had wondered into a little while ago. Stopping in front of the door he hesitated again. 'What do I say to him? Will he even be happy that I'm here? Why am I even bloody worrying about this?' He sighed, starting to get annoyed at himself for the amount of uncertainty he was feeling. This wasn't him, he was always full of confidence, and he didn't like feeling anxious. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he raised a hand to knock.

Time seemed to stop as the door in front of him opened, revealing the young Egyptian he'd followed here. All his previous doubts vanished as his chocolate eyes met surprised lavender depths overflowing with confusion and a small sparkle of happiness but not that fake happiness he had seen earlier. They both seemed to be lost in each other's gaze for what seemed like hours, Bakura could hear his heart pounding in his ears; the urge to reach out and caress Marik's face was almost overwhelming.

"Bakura…" Marik's voice was quiet; almost ghost like as he continued to stare at the pale man standing in his front door. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. He hadn't seen him since they'd lost the duel with his dark self; he had thought that he'd been destroyed. The amount of guilt he felt was immeasurable, he had essentially killed his best friend; and now he was standing in front of him like it had all been a bad dream.

"Hey." Bakura's deep voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present moment. Marik blinked back the tears that began to swell in the corners of his eyes as he launched himself at his friend, almost tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"Kura, it's really you, you're here." He muffled into the others shirt.

Bakura was taken aback by the hug and stumbled as he caught Marik's weight against him. Keeping his footing he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around the males' waist, returning the hug.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied, a small smile lacing his lips.

Marik pulled back, smiling. "Come in, do you want anything to drink?" he walked back into his apartment.

Bakura followed the blonde into the living room. "No, I'm alright thanks." He replied looking around the small area he was standing in. The room was small, but not to the point where it felt cramped. He noticed it was much better maintained in here then the outside had been. The walls looked relatively freshly painted and the floor tiles were clean and undamaged. "How long have you lived here?"

Marik walked back into the living room from his kitchen, having grabbed a glass of water for himself. "About a year. When we got back to Egypt I wanted to live on my own, so Ishizu helped me get this place. I know it's not much, but it reminds me of my freedom." He sat down in his small couch, signaling Bakura to sit.

The white haired teen sat next to the blond as an awkward silence filled the air. Bakura had no idea what to say, he still wasn't even sure why he was here. Marik just took sips from his water glancing over at his friend every so often. This continued for a few moments before they both got tired of the silence.

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at the same time.

Facing each other, they broke into grins.

"You first." Marik replied smiling.

Bakura sighed, again looking Marik in the eyes. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this out of nowhere."

Marik's smile widened as he shook his head, "Don't be silly, I'm really glad that you're here. I just… wasn't expecting it is all…"

Bakura noticed the change in tone as Marik finished talking and frowned, "So what are you sorry for?"

Marik's eyes widened for a second before he looked away sadly, "Ohh... umm, I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess. I shouldn't have asked you to help me defeat my dark self. It was my fault he defeated us, I should have known about all of Ra's abilities. I was selfish and arrogant and it cost you your life… I-I haven't been able to forgive myself for what I did to you." His voice faded into a whisper as he spoke, unable to meet Bakura's gaze.

Bakura was shocked at the confession; he had never thought to blame Marik for what had happened that night. Marik had been just as caught up in the mess as he had been, yes it was Marik's evil side that had destroyed them but his evil side would have never been created if not for the Pharaoh and those stupid family rituals his own father had put him through. If anything, Marik was just an innocent victim, just like himself; they had both been through so much in the name of the Pharaoh.

Feeling anger rise in his chest, Bakura moved forward and brought the upset teen to his chest in a crushing hug. "Don't… don't ever blame yourself for what happened. None of it was in your control. You have suffered too much in your life already, I don't regret trying to help you, and I only wish I could have defeated him for you, but it's in the past now, you need to move on." Marik gripped the back of Bakura's shirt as tears threatened to fall. "I've never once blamed you for that night and if I had to do it again, I would." He continued as Mariks shoulders started to shake and he could feel the dampness in his shirt.

He pulled Marik away from his chest and tried to look him in the eyes. The tanned teen tried to cover his eyes with his bangs, hiding the tears that continued to pool from them. Bakura moved his hand to caress Marik's face, lifting his chin so he could see into his eyes. It almost broke him to see the amount of pain filling the lavender depths as he moved his thumb to wipe the tears that were still falling.

His heart began to ache again, but not in the same way as before. For the first time in his life he felt compassion for someone. Marik had been living on his own; pretending that he was alright while he carried all this pain and guilt around, never letting anyone see. If he hadn't of come here today, what would have happened to him? Would he have carried this guilt forever, blaming himself for something that was out of his control? He frowned at that thought; he had been so close to turning around and never speaking with the Egyptian.

Marik noticed the frown and moved to hide his face again, ashamed that he was so weak to cry in front of the other male. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so emotional, you probably think I'm an idiot." He moved to get up off the couch but something caught his wrist. He looked back in surprise to see Bakura's hand tightly wrapped around his wrist and looked up to meet his gaze. The chocolate brown eyes that were usually cold and sinister were swirling with emotion; he had never seen these emotions on the other teen before. He was so lost in the others gaze he didn't notice the white haired male stand up and the next thing he knew a soft pressure was pressed up against his lips. It took him a moment to realize what was happening; Bakura was kissing him. Feeling himself relax against the others touch, he closed his eyes and returned the gesture.

Bakura had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he didn't like seeing Marik upset and he wanted to comfort him. When the teen had got up off the couch he panicked and grab his wrist, seeing the other spin around in surprise and again being caught in the depths of his eyes, his body moved on its own; standing up and pressing his lips against the others. It was a weird sensation. He had never kissed anyone before, hell he had never even thought about it, but when Marik started to kiss back it just felt so natural, just so right.

The kiss started out slowly, but Marik became restless at the slow pace and moved his hands up to Bakuras chest, clenching at his shirt as he pressed further into the kiss. Not expecting the extra force, Bakura stumbled back a step but kept his ground, pushing back with the same pressure, his hands resting on Marik's hips holding him close. The Egyptian gave a slight moan as Bakura deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling himself flush up against the others chest.

A fire of emotion ran through Bakuras body as he heard Marik moan into his mouth, he could feel his heart racing, the heat spreading across his skin. His grip on Mariks hips tightened before he slipped his fingers under the teens shirt, dragging them up his sides and around his back. Marik gave a shuddering moan, arching his back as he felt the caresses on his bare skin, sending shivers down his spine. His body was filled with an overwhelming insatiable desire for the man wrapped in his arms as he hungrily attacked his lips once more.

Bakura smirked at Marik's eagerness and matched his desire with his own, biting down on his bottom lip, the other gasped allowing his tongue entry. He spent no time fighting for dominance, brushing against the blondes' tongue he felt him moan again, sending a spark through his own body. No longer having any control over his emotions he picked the teen up, Marik wrapping his legs around his waist, he pushed him up against the wall, deepening the kiss. Marik gripped at Bakuras hair as he was slammed into the wall, pain fueling his passion he couldn't help but let out a slight whimper.

Marik's voice was sending Bakura into overdrive, feeding off the noises he was receiving like a ravenous beast, he hungered for more. Pushing him further into the wall to hold him there, he again slipped his hands under the teens shirt, dragging his nails against the skin; up his chest, down his sides, across his back, feeling every indentation of muscle on the others body. Said teen was lost in the feeling of Bakuras fingers against his skin; he pulled back from the kiss and moaned loudly as he arched his back at the touch, lifting his head to relish the feeling.

Seeing an opportunity, Bakura moved in to attack the blondes neck. Darting his tongue across the exposed skin he nipped and sucked his way from the males collar bone to his ear. He could feel Marik shudder under him as he moaned with pleasure, which in turn fueled his own craving. Between Bakuras hands wandering his upper body and his tongue and mouth covering his neck, Marik felt his pants get tighter as a burning sensation covered his entire body.

"Bedroom, now." he moaned out as he gripped the teens white hair harder, capturing his lips again.

Not breaking the kiss, Bakura grabbed the male off the wall and headed towards the bedroom. Being a small apartment it was easy enough to find on his own as he kicked the door open with his foot and carried Marik over to the bed before pressing him against the mattress. Leaning into the male below him he began grinding his own growing bulge against his, sending jolts of pleasure through both of their bodies.

Marik moaned again as he began bucking his hips, encouraging the other teens movements. He grabbed at Bakuras over shirt, pulling it off before starting on his stripped shirt, only breaking the kiss long enough to take it over his head. Bakura ran his hands down Mariks sides as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck bringing them closer together. His hands ran down over the teens hips, stopping at his thighs as he pulled them up over his own hips before pulling the teen up against his chest into a sitting position.

In this position Bakura could feel the warmth in Mariks pants radiating against his now bare stomach. He pressed his hands over the others thighs, dragging them up his hips again and taking the ends on his tank top, he pushed them up over his chest and head, throwing the discarded item to the floor. They both panted slowly as adrenalin rushed through their veins, Marik's hands were tangled in the long tresses of Bakuras hair occasionally tugging against his scalp. Bakura took a moment to marvel at the other teens toned body, tracing his fingers along the definitions of his muscles, he could feel Marik shudder at his touch. Marik arched into the touch, rubbing up against Bakura as he did, he rested his forehead against the others.

As he felt Marik rub up against him, Bakura let out a small groan, looking up to meet the others gaze. Mariks lavender eyes were hazy, but filled with so much raw emotion. Biting his bottom lip as Marik rocked his hips again he let out another small noise, closing his eyes and letting his hands rest on the Egyptians well-toned ass. The blonde smiled, loving the reaction he was getting from his friend; now it was his turn to make the other moan. He brought his lips down, brushing them against Bakuras jawline, placing small kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. He tugged on the back of Bakuras hair, wrenching his head back, making the teen growl. Marik smirked against the pale man's neck, nibbling at the skin.

Bakura shuddered, feeling the teens hot breath and moist lips sucking and pulling at his exposed skin. He could feel his pants grow even tighter as Marik dragged his tongue up to his earlobe, still rocking his hips back and forth over his bulge. Blind passion ran through his body, sending fiery warmth through his skin as he couldn't take anymore. Opening his lust filled eyes; he grabbed the blonde and pushed him back onto the mattress with force, before climbing over him again.

Bakuras strength reawakened his own blazing desire as he was thrown back. Watching Bakura climb over him, Marik smiled seductively, crushing his lips to the others once more. Moving his hands down the others chest, he worked on undoing the belt around Bakuras hips before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing both them and his boxers down his thighs. Smirking into the kiss, he casually brushed his hand against Bakuras hardened cock.

The feeling instantly sent shivers throughout Bakuras entire body as he moaned loudly into Mariks mouth. Growling at his friends sudden advantage, he bit down on Mariks bottom lip earning a small yelp and gaining him entry into his mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance, Bakura took the opportunity to undo Mariks belt and slid his own pants and boxers off, kicking them to the side.

Straddling the now naked teen, Bakura broke the kiss dragging his lips down Mariks jaw and neck. Slowly he continued his way down, placing small kisses along his collarbone, over his chest and stopping at his stomach. He could feel the blonde underneath him, tremble with each touch of his lips, his hands gripping the sheets in anticipation. Grinning he looked up at the Egyptian as he moved himself back a little further, taking the blondes hardened member in his hand, he bent down and licked the tip, earning a gasp of pleasure.

Mariks mind was completely overridden with pleasure. All he could feel was the warm sensation of Bakuras tongue wrapping itself around his cock as he gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Then he felt the white haired teen lower his mouth around him and begin to suck, bobbing his head up and down the length, he couldn't help but let out a deep groan, slightly bucking his hips in response. As the minutes passed by he could feel his heart race in his chest, his breath becoming ragged as he watched the teen in front of him, "f-faster…" he moaned out, an overwhelming feeling of pleasure exploding through his body moments later as Bakura obliged.

The pale teen felt the blonde release into his mouth, slowing his movements as Marik came down from his climax, he sat up swallowing. He looked over the teen; Marik was panting, his tanned skin was covered in the sheen of sweat and the dazed look in his eyes made him so much more desirable. Bakura smirked as he moved back over the teen; resting beside him he crushed his lips against his once more.

The tanned male responded eagerly, his entire body was till tingling with the pleasure he wanted to share with Bakura. He rolled over slightly, pushing Bakura onto his back and caressing the teens hard cock. The white haired male moaned into the kiss, moving closer to deepen it as Marik continued to play with him. Marik pulled away from the kiss, moving down to the teens hips he took the tip and began sucking on the end. He could feel Bakura react underneath him, the teens breath hitching as his tongue rolled over his member. A part of him wanted to continue this until Bakura came, but a part of him wanted something more, so he stopped and looked up at his friend.

"Take me…" he whispered out.

Bakura's mind was filled with haze as Marik spoke to him, not quite sure what he saying he sat up, and replied "What?"

Marik blushed as he looked the teen in the eyes. "I…I want to feel you inside me. I want to be close to you…"

Bakura reached out and caressed the blondes face, "Are you sure? It'll hurt." He responded, gazing into his lavender eyes.

The teen just nodded, nuzzling into Bakuras hand that was resting on his cheek. He felt himself be pulled forward into another kiss that he happily returned. Slowly he was pushed back onto the mattress, the white haired teen climbing over him again. As the kiss continued, Marik lifted his legs around Bakura to give him access.

Bakura pulled away from the kiss for a moment, "I'll try and be as gentle as possible." He whispered against Mariks lips.

Marik just smiled softly, and simply replied "I know" before taking his lips again, lacing his arms around the pale teens neck.

The white haired teen moved his hips into position before slowly penetrating the blonde. He could feel the teens body tense as he entered, his hair being tugged on by the teens grasp, the slight hissing sound from the teens lips. A few moments passed before he felt the other start to relax, only then did he start to move again. Taking the blondes lips again he began rocking his hips, starting slowly, he could feel the tightness, the warmth around his cock. With every movement he felt himself getting closer, he thrusted in deeper and faster. He could feel his heart beat racing again, the fire running through his skin; the moan Marik gasped as he slammed harder against him set him over the edge as he felt himself release inside the teen.

Marik pulled the teen close as he felt the climax inside him, before the teen collapsed onto his chest. Smiling he wrapped his arms around Bakuras now sweat covered body, sighing in contentment. A lightness filled his chest, something the blonde hadn't experienced in a long time… if at all, as he held the other male in his arms, he realized that he was happy. All the guilt and sorrow had vanished from his heart and was being replaced by something new; love. His grip on the teen tightened slightly at his realization as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

He had never felt anything like this in his entire life. In the short amount of time he had spent with Marik, he had experienced happiness, contentment, pleasure, desire, compassion and what he thought was the beginning of love. His eye lids became heavy at the sound of the teens heartbeat beneath him, lulling him to sleep, but he knew he couldn't sleep. The ache in is chest began to rise again as he thought about the male; he was again torn as to what he should do. He had hoped seeing the blonde would help clear his mind for the task ahead, but it had done the opposite.

Now that he knew what his feelings meant and that they were indeed returned by said male, his previous mission was clouded in doubt. He knew that it was his duty to avenge his people, he'd been on that path for centuries, hatred and revenge for the Pharaoh had ruled his life for as long as he could remember, and he was the only one left to complete the task. Bakura lifted himself off the teen and moved to his side, careful not to wake him.

The Egyptian teen looked so peaceful as he slept, Bakura couldn't help but smile softly at the blonde. In the centuries he had lived, he had never met someone he would even consider a friend, let alone something more. He still wasn't sure what it was about the teen that drew him in, but he could no longer deny the feelings he felt for him. A large part of him wanted to give up on his revenge, to stay here and be with the man he'd somehow fallen for. He wanted to continue feeling this happiness that swelled inside him, to experience love and companionship; but could he really just give up his entire life for something so selfish? Bakura sighed, pressing his lips against Mariks forehead, "Forgive me…"

It was early morning before Marik began to stir, rolling over as the sun glared through the window into his eyes. Mumbling he brought his hand over his face to block the light. Suddenly he remembered what happened the day before and sat up, realizing he was alone.

"Kura?" he yelled out, hoping the teen was somewhere in his apartment.

Not receiving a response, he got up and put his pants back on before wondering out of the bedroom. His heart sank as he looked through the empty apartment, no sign Bakura had even been there. He was beyond hurt and confused as to why the white haired male had left without saying anything. He felt hollow inside, thinking that the day before meant nothing to the other teen, he silently moved back to his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

After he got dressed, Marik went to change his sheets, trying to remove any reminder of the other male from his home. Frowning as anger arose inside him, he yanked the sheets from the bed, spending something flying to the other side of the room. Dropping the sheets on the floor he walked over to see what it was. Leaning down, he noticed it was a piece of paper and picked it up. The anger he previously felt disappeared as he read what was written, the sadness still coursing through his heart.

 _Marik,_

 _I know you must be feeling confused and hurt right now and all I can say is I'm sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you. You have given me so much in the short amount of time we've spent together. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone, you've opened my heart and I wish I could have spent more time with you. It was selfish of me to do this to you, to show up even though I knew nothing could come from it…but I don't regret it. Last night was the best night of my life and I hope you feel the same and understand why I must continue down this path._

 _I hope one day we will meet again, but please don't wait for me, I want you to find happiness._

 _I love you_

 _Bakura_

Tears poured from his eyes as he gripped the letter to his chest. "You idiot!" He yelled, throwing the letter on the bed and running out of his apartment. He knew exactly where Bakura was; today was the day the Pharaoh was returning to Egypt to regain his memories, he only hoped he wasn't too late. By the time he arrived at the burial grounds, Ishizu and Odion were already there.

"Marik? Are you alright, you look upset?" his sister asked worried.

"I'm fine… h-how long have you guys been here? Have you seen anyone else come through?" Marik spoke quickly, still trying to catch his breath.

Ishizu frowned, "We've been here all morning, the Pharaoh and his friends aren't due for another half an hour, who else would come to the burial ground?"

Marik shook his head, "No one, sorry, I just over slept. I wasn't sure if I was late or not." He replied, trying to not sound suspicious, he needed to see if Bakura had entered the burial chamber already.

He made a move to enter the chamber but was stopped by Odion, "We aren't permitted to enter the chamber until the Pharaoh has regained his memories."

The blonde looked up at his brother, "Oh…sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was ready."

Ishizu came up to them, "All the preparations are complete, and we just need to wait for the Pharaoh now."

Marik sighed; slightly irritated that he wasn't able to get into the room. "Alright then..."

It felt like days. The Pharaoh and his friends had arrived on time and entered the chamber as required, meanwhile the three of them had to sit outside and wait for the outcome. He felt sick inside. He knew Bakura was in there fighting with the Pharaoh and he knew he couldn't do anything to help him. The anxiety was eating him up inside, it was so hard to sit still when all he wanted to do was pace back and forth, but he knew that would arouse suspicion from the other two who were just meters away from him.

Finally someone emerged from the chamber, but it only made his heart clench with an immeasurable pain. The first people out were Joey and Tristen carrying the familiar white haired teen between them. Marik knew then the outcome of their battle. Bakura had lost, his soul being released from the Millennium ring and to who knows where. Covering his eyes with his bangs, he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as the rest of the group appeared from the chamber.

There was only one step left before the Pharaoh could be freed to the afterlife. Marik was silent throughout the trip to the final destination. His heart was aching and he wanted nothing more then to see Bakura, even though he knew he would never see the teen again. The trip was uneventful; Marik paid no attention to his surrounding as he walked emotionlessly to where the last duel would take place. The duel progressed slowly; everyone was so enthralled, not taking their eyes off Yugi and Atem as their monsters battled.

"Marik…."

The blonde blinked, looking to the side. He had thought he heard Bakura calling for him.

"…Marik…" he heard again, coming from a small chamber off to the side. He started toward it, looking back to see if anyone noticed, they were all too preoccupied with the duel so he took off in a run into the room.

"Bakura?" he whispered, trying to calm his nerves.

"I'm glad you came." A voice said from behind him.

Marik spun around, coming face to face with the white haired male, he broke into a smile. "Kura, I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"We don't have much time, as soon as the duel is over and the Pharaoh enters the afterlife I will disappear." Bakura reached out to caress the blondes cheek, seeing the tears form in the corners of his lavender eyes, "I'm so sorry, I realize now I made the wrong decision. I should have just let the past go and stayed here with you. I hope in time you will forgive me."

Marik closed his eyes as the tears fell, "Of course I forgive you, I love you, I wish I could have done something to help you, I don't want you to go…" he choked out, looking up to meet Bakuras chocolate eyes one last time.

Bakuras eyes held so much grief and guilt; he hated seeing how much this was hurting the blonde. "Please don't blame yourself, this was my decision and this is the consequences of my actions, I just regret pulling you into it. I want you to move on, I don't want you to dwell on me, promise me…" he could feel the darkness start to pull at him.

His eyes widened as he noticed the teen in front of him start to fade. It wasn't fair, he had finally found someone who made him happy and now he had to let him go. Shaking his head, Marik smiled, "I don't regret it, I'm glad to have met you and I'm happy that you came to me yesterday. I promise I'll move on, but I won't ever forget you, I love you with all my heart."

The expression on Bakuras face softened as he smiled gently, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on the others lips before pulling back, "You are my first and only love, thank you." With that he faded into the darkness, leaving Marik on his own.

Marik smiled sadly, wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew the duel must have ended and the others would soon be wondering where he was. Quietly he walked back to the main room; everyone was quiet as the door to the afterlife closed completely. Suddenly the room began to shake, the ground opened up and swallowed the Millennium Items, and the pillars holding the roof up began to collapse; everyone ran out of the chamber to escape. Marik stood as he watched the ancient building crumble to the ground, burying any evidence of Atem, the Millennium Items or Bakura.

Holding his hand to his chest, he remembered their last words and smiled, he was sad that he wouldn't see Bakura again, but he was happy he at least got to say goodbye.


End file.
